A whole new beggining: remake
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: I had some better ideas for it okay. Anyway Iblis kill silver's parents and him and his new friend blaze are just trying to survive with their new friends. Way better then sounds. If you this doesn't sound good to you, go somewhere else! Rated T for idk.
1. Message from the author

**Hi people! It's me CupcakeObsessedfairyLover (Used to be CrazyInsaneGamer) Anyway this is a remaker of a whole new beginning, even though i didn't actually complete it. Anyway in case you ask why, i had some better ideas and i actually thought out the plot, so yeah.**

**Most of the characters are mine, except blaze and silver (Who belong to sega) and Jaylen (Who belongs to IceCreamLover888)**

**Why am i posting this? because i wanted to tell you that i can't post the first chapter right now, it is typed up, but on the laptop at my grandma's house. I'm currently at my dad's, so i will post it today just not at the moment.**

**Okay that's the message see ya! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: The new beggining

**Hi guys, it's me Guess what i changed my user name! I'm now known as CupcakeObssesedFairyLover! this is a remake of a whole new beggining incase you ask why, i had some ideas while i was in my english class and i thought that it would make the story better so here's the remake.**

**Chapter 1: A new beggining**

_My name is Silver the hedgehog. I come from a ruined future ruled by fear because of a beast known as Iblis, he rose from the ashes and brought fear to everyone in our future. I remember the whole story of how we defeated him as if it were yesterday. Here let me tell you._

**Silver's point of view**

I glanced outside through the small window. The sky looked the normal shade of red as it always was, but there was something wrong. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Silver?," I turned around to see my mother looking at me, "Is something wrong?". I shook my head and said, "No mom everythings fine". She glanced at me for a second before walking into the other room. I went back to glancing out the window. It seemed peaceful out, well that was until I was knocked to the ground by a random rumbling of the ground.

I landed with a thud before slowly getting up off the ground. I heard footsteps rush in behind me. I could tell who it was, it was my father, I could tell his footsteps anywhere. "Silver?," I turned and looked at him, "What was that?". "I dunno" I responded quietly. He glanced at me for a second before walking to the door and stopping, his glance aimed at the lava which seemed to be hotter than usual.

His eyes suddenly narrowed a little. He quickly turned and looked at me before running into the room my mother was in. "Dear he's appearing again!" I could hear him exclaim to mother. It was silent for several minutes after that, well that was until they both rushed in mother rushing in first and grabbing my arm dragging me outside.

"Mom? Dad? Where are we going?" I asked looking up at them. They only glanced at me. Finally father spoke, "SIlver you wouldn't understand". I glanced at him then i looked at the ground. _I wonder if it has something to do with this iblis thing they were talking about _I thought to myself.

Finally after what seemed like hours of running they stopped. Mother let go of my arm and walked over to father. "Dear are you sure?," She paused and glanced around, "It could of just been a false alarm or an earthquake". She had a point earthquakes were commen around here. "No dear, I'm sure! I know it's him!". My father must of been trying to destroy whatever Iblis even was.

I was only ten, so i had no idea what they were talking, I was too young to know. I was about to get up and go over to them , but when i got up i was knocked to the ground by the same rumble as before. My parents quickly glanced at me before turning back to the lava. It was then i realized what Iblis was, My eyes widened with fear at the horrible beast that apeared out of the lava.

My parents were glaring at it. _Maybe this is Iblis or just a freaky lava monster _I thought to myself. I got up, but my mother quickly turned her head to look at me before saying, "SIlver stay back!". I did as i was told and backed up against a nearby wall. My parents nodded at eachother before going forward toward the strange beast. I slowly and quietly made my way to another wall closer to them and got behind it.

Luckily i could see enough of it to know that my parents were trying to attack it. Me and my parents had the power known as Psychokinisis. It ran in the family and was really quite commen around here. I stood in absolute fear as the fight continued. I felt my eyes tear up as the fight progressed.

I was determined to stay out of their way, that was until i saw the worst thing ever, I saw my mother get pushed to the ground by one of it's claws (Hands whatever!). I tried to resist running over to them, but i couldn't and rushed over to them. "Mother!" I screamed. My fathr turned to me, eyes filled with fear, and said. "Silver! get away!".

I stopped in my spot when i saw what he meant. I stood paralyzed with fear, the monster had threw one of the boulders he picked up and it was coming right at me. I tried to move, but i couldn't. I was horrified. When i saw it's shadow fall upon me i closed my eyes, prepared to die. All of sudden i felt my body get pushed outta the way when i opened my eyes i was on the ground on my side.

I tried to stand up, but i couldn't. I looked down at my leg, there was now a deep gash down half past my leg. I looked around in absolute panic, where did dad go was all that went through my mind. When all of a sudden i realized...he pushed me outta the way! Tears began forming in my eyes, I couldn't believe that he was dead and all because of me.

I glanced over at my mother, she had tears in her eyes to. The monster had let go of her by now, so she ran over to me and picked me up. "Silver! don't worry you'll be alright" She said trying to sound as calm as she could. We were almost away from the beast when there was a breath of fire blown at us. Mother jumped outta the way, but slipped on one of the rocks and dropped me. I rolled a few feet away, far enough away from Iblis that he couldn't hit me.

"Silver!". I quickly looked up, tears rolling down my cheeks I cried, "MOTHER!". Iblis grabbed her in it's claws and held her in front of it. I struggled to stand up, but before I could, I heard Mother cry. "Silver! get away from here!".

"No mother! I can't! I love you!"

"I know you do, but run it's the only way you'll survive!"

I didn't know what to say. She was telling me to run, but i couldn't I didn't wanna leave her, especially to die. When i was about to speak I saw the most horrible thing in my life. I sobbed quietly to myself. The beast sunk back into the lava with my mother dead in his hands. I was starting to get dizzy from the pain of my wound, but i didn't care I was too upset to care. I got on my knees, tears falling and hitting the ground below me.

I fell to the ground, landing on my side, I couldn't stand it much longer. When i was about to black out I suddenly heard footsteps coming toward me, I forced myself to stay concious, I was curious to see who could of possibly saw me out here. It was too late my vision went black.

When i woke up I was in a small room. I tried to sit up, but i imidietly went back down. I looked around then at my leg, It was wrapped up in bandages. _Someone must of found me _I thought. "Ah I see your awake". I jumped a little and quickly turned my head to see a cat with black fur and blue eyes. She wore an old red jacket with what looked like an old grey skirt.

"I was started to get worried you would never wake up". Her voice was soft and quiet. "Where am i?" I asked calmly. "Do not worry about that," Was all she said, "Your safe here now you must rest your hurt". I look at the floor then at her again. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is mirage," She paused before saying, "One of my children found you unconious and took you here".

Before I could say anything a cat with lavender fur and golden eyes walked in. She wore an old pink dress that looked like it had been sewed up and a pair of old high-heeled boots. "Is he awake?" She asked in a quiet and calm voice. "Yes he is" Mirage responded. She walked in and stood at the edge of the bed. "Hi my name is Blaze," She said, "Who are you?". I hesitated for a second, not knowing if i could trust her, but is sighed and said, "Silver".

I saw a smile form on her face. "Well, hi Silver I'm glad your okay I was started to get worried". She seemed like a nice girl. "You made the right choice bringing him here blaze, he would of been dead by now if you wouldn't have" Mirage said. "She saved me?" I asked. "Yes, she's the one who found you and took you here"

She glanced at me before saying. "I thought you needed help so I took you here". I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not, but I wasn't gonna be rude, So i said. "Thank you". She smiled again. "Your very welcome" She said in a sweet voice. "Now we just need a room for you to stay in" Mirage thought aloud. I saw Blaze's eyes light up. "He can stay in my room! My friends won't mind!" She said happily. "But, blaze..." Mirage started. "No! I insist! My friends really won't mind!".

It was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, tell ya what, he can stay in your room, but you have to be on your best behavior". I noticed her eyes light up again. "Oh thank you! you won't regret this!" She said. "Silver," I turned and looked at mirage, "Please follow her and be careful". I nodded and slowly got out of bed. "Here let me help you" I heard Blaze say putting her hand under my shoulder and helping me outta the room.

"Thanks again for helping me Blaze" I said. "Your welcome Silver, I never leave anyone who needs help" She glanced at me. I was glad that she found me or i might of died, But I sensed things were going to be very different from here on in.

**So there ya go! There's the first chapter! I decided to put more detail and put the first chapter in Silver's point of view. Anyway read and review, unless you don't like it then i'll have to kick you a**! Not really i wouldn't do that, but seriosuly don't review if you don't like it.**

**Anyway see ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hiya! this is the 2nd chapter of A whole new beggining the remake. So enjoy!**

(Silver's point of view)

Blaze continued to help me down the hall. My guess was that she was taking us to her room, well now our room. It was quiet for a few minutes until we reached an old wooden door. "Were here". I glanced at her. She carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door. The room was a pretty good size, not to big not to small.

"Soooo whadaya think?" She asked me. I nodded and said. "It's nice". She was about to say something, but someone interupted us. "Hey blaze are you here?". "Yeah i'm here!". A hedgehog with light brown fur and sky blue eyes peered out from what looked like a closet. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and white shorts with blue sneakers.

"Hey charalette!," The hedgehog glanced at Blaze and I, "Come meet our new roomate!". "Omg! we got a new roomate!" She sounded happy. She rushed over and glanced at me with a look of curiousty in her eyes. "Hi! my name is Charlette!" She said. I glanced at her for a few minutes, which was kinda awkward.

"Soooo what's your name?" She asked. I glanced at Blaze then back at Charlette. "Don't worry she's trustable" Blaze whispered to me. I gulped and said, "Silver...". Her eyes lit up. "That's a cool name!" Charlette blurted out. I stared at her in confusion. "She's a bit...uh...uh...weird, random and i guess annoying" Blaze said to me.

Blaze helped me onto one of the bed's so i could sit down. "Sooo why are you here? Did your parents die? or were you just sent here because your parents couldn't take care of you?" I glanced at Charlette. "Charlette! stop bothering him, he's new" Blaze responded to her question. "Oh, sorry about that Silver" Charlette said.

All of sudden I saw that Blaze and Charlette were glancing at the door. I glanced over at it too to see that there were three hedgehogs standing in the door way glancing at me. "Oh hi guys, say hi to the new kid!" I heard charlette call over to them. "Um...when did a new kid get here?" The male hedgehog asked.

"A little while ago, why?" Blaze responded to the comment. The male hedgehog had grey fur and brown eyes, He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants. One of the female hedgehogs was white and brown eyes, she wore an aqua colored sundress with blue sneakers. The other female hedgehog also had white fur only with golden yellow eyes, she wore a light blue tanktop and white shorts with white and blue sneakers.

"Hi guys! this is Silver" Blaze introduced me to them. "Hi silver!," One of the white hedghogs called over to me, "I'm jewel! and this my twin brother josh!". She pointed to the grey hedgehog next to her. "And i'm miracle" The other one said.

"Hi" I responded to them. "Blaze, you did happen to hear we were getting a new roomate last week right?" Josh asked blaze. "What? why didn't you tell me?" Blaze didn't sound happy. "We thought you knew" Jewel responded. The door suddenly opened and a female hedgehog with purple fur walked in, her quills went up in the back a little and some in front a little. She wore a blue dress with light blue boots.

"Hi, I'm guessing your the new kid" Miracle said. "Yeah, so?" She responded. "She wasn't trying to say anything" I said before anyone else could. "And i guess your new to?" She asked me. I nodded. Things got silent and i glanced at the girl. A few minutes later everyone else was having a conversation with one another. I sat quietly watched them, since I had nothing better to do.

"Mind if I sit here?". I looked up to see the purple hedgehog glancing at me. I nodded and said. "Sure go ahead". We sat silently for a few seconds that was until the girl asked. "Who are you?". I glanced at her and said. "Silver". "Nice name, my name is Jaylen. Were your parents killed to?" She asked. "Yeah, i don't wanna talk about it though" I responded.

I heard her smirk from next to me. I quickly glanced at her and said, "What was that smirk for?". "It's nothing. I've never seen a kid like you before" She responded. I didn't say anything and gave her a odd look. Blaze walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. "Why don't you come and join our conversation?" Blaze asked with a concerned look in her eyes. I glanced over at jaylen, who was smirking once again, and nodded.

Blaze helped me up. I turned to glance at jaylen, who was sitting in the same spot glancing at the floor, I wanted to make her feel welcome. "Jaylen, Why don't you come with us and join the conversation?" I asked. jaylen's eyes lit up. "Sure" She said. She got up and followed us.

**Thanks for reading. and sorry for the late update!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bullies

**Hello people! It's me SilverMist1995 and I finally found time to update this! Enjoy!**

**(Charlette's point of view)**

It was only a few days since we met Silver and he already seemed to be used to being around us. His parents his died a few days ago and everything seemed normal for us. My friends and I went down the dining hall for breakfast.

"Hey Charlette," I looked over at Miracle, "You seem unusually calm today"

I only laughed

"Well, what do you expect? You took my candy away from me this morning!" I responded with a grin

She only responded by giving me a strange look. I heard someone stand up. I looked up to see Josh standing between Jaylen and Silver. I put on a small smile.

"Well since we're here," He paused, "Why don't we have a toast for our new friends"

I saw Jewel jump up from her seat with a huge grin on her face

"I am so in!" She said

The others and I laughed quietly. Jewel was always entertaining. I saw Blaze, Miracle, Jaylen and Silver stand up next to me. I sighed and stood up. I saw everything pick their glasses up, so I did the same.

"I propose a toast to new friends" Josh said with a smile

Our glasses hit together and we sat down after several quiet seconds. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around. My eyes grew wide and I quickly tapped blaze's shoulder. She only frozed when she turned around.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked the unwanted guests

I noticed that everyone else turned around to see who it was. I glanced over at the jet black hawk and her two, light feathered, sisters.

"I just wanted to come over here and see what you guys are up to" she said grabbing my glass and crushing it her hands.

I heard the others gasp in disbelief at the sight of that

"Did you really just do that?" Silver asked her in shock

She only sneered and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze making him fall to the floor in pain. I got up and rushed over to him.

"Silver!," I cried, "Are you okay?"

He only nodded and slowly sat up

The dark hawk was only glancing down at us with a wide grin. She laughed and walked away. Silver and I got up. I sat back down next to Miracle.

"Who was that?" Silver asked us

Josh only stared at him in disbelief

"I thought you would of ran into her by now," He paused, "Her name is Viper"

Miracle sighed

"And those other two were her two sisters Mist and Wave" She added

"They're the bullies here" Jewel added

"Bullies?" Silver asked

"Yes, her sisters and she bully almost everyone here" I responded to his question

He only gave me a look of confusion, but went back to eating his food

**(Blaze's point of view)**

My friends and I went back to the our room after that little incident. I explained to Silver all the stuff that Viper and her two sisters do to the kids around here. We than decided to forgoet about it and go just hang out for a while.

"Hey, does anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Jaylen asked

I gave her a disaproving look.

"No, that game is just an excuse to make people do stupid stuff!" I said with my arms crossed.

"Okay, I was just asking!" She paused, "All you had to do was say no"

I sighed

"Sorry, It's just I don't like it" I told her

Everyone else was out wandering the building. I tried to talk them out of it, but they insisted that they wouldn't do anything bad. That wasn't what I was worried about though. I had a bad feeling that they would run into Viper and her sisters.

I heard Jaylen saying something to me

"Blaze? Are you even listening me?" She asked me

I glanced at her

"Sorry, I was thinking" I said with a laugh

She only laughed

All of a sudden the doors burst open and the others rushed in. Charlette almost tripped and fell on her face when Silver entered. Jaylen quickly stood up.

"What happened? Did you guys do something?" She asked them

"No, we didn't do anything!" Jewel blurted out

"It's Josh!," Silver interuped, "We ran into Viper and she kinda ticked off Josh!"

I stood up

"What? He didn't fight back did he?" I asked

"Yes, He tackled her and it just went haywire from there!" Charlette anwsered

"Did you try to stop him?" I asked

"We tried, but he pushed us away and got stopped by Mirage!" Silver explained me

Jaylen stood there with a look of shock on her face

"How much trouble is he going be in?" She asked in shock

Charlette gulped before speaking

"Apparently alot," She paused, "It's a pretty bad thing to do"

"Mirage says that if it happens again that they could get kicked out" Silver said

He looked he was about to burst into tears. I couldn't blame him. It scared me to

"So he only got a warning?" I asked Silver

Silver only nodded

"This is getting outta control" I stated

"Blaze, we can't help it that Viper is like that" Jaylen said with a sigh

I could tell everything was gonna be a diaster with Viper. I just knew something was gonna go wrong. Miracle seemed unusually quiet. Maybe she had something to do with it. Just maybe.

**I finally got it done! and on christmas eve to! So, merry christmas! Have a happy new year! Peace out people!**


	5. Suspicous behavior

**Hiya people! I know this is quite late, but I finally found time to update this! This is chapter 4 of a whole new beggining. Enjoy. **

**By the way, please don't review if you don't like it. If there is spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me, but absolutely don't review if you're just gonna say the story sucks. Okay, now acutually enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 4: Something seems suspicous**

(Josh's point of view)

A few days passed since my fight with Viper and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Mirage has been keeping an eye on Viper and I lately. She's been watching us at breakfast and dinner, thinking we would get into another fight. I really wanted to find Viper and get revenge for tryng to terrorize Silver, but that wasn't the most important thing on my mind at the moment.

I've noticed lately that Miracle has been awfully distant from us since the fight happened. I didn't know if it was the fact that I almost got in huge trouble, and possibly embarrassing her, or something else. The others and I wanted her to play truth or dare with us, since we finally convinced Blaze to play, but she shook her head and walked out of the room without saying anything. Everyone else is really starting to get concerned about this. Silver is convinced that he's the reason that Miracle is acting like this. I've known Miracle for years and she has never acted like this.

A few days passed since my little discovery, My friends and I decided to talk about it while she was off with her other friends.

"You don't think something is wrong with her, do you?" Jewel asked us

I heard Blaze sigh quietly

"What other explanation is there? She's been avoiding us for several days, something is clearly wrong with her and I think we should try to figure out exactly what it is" Blaze explained with her arms crossed

The others and I glanced at her

"How are we gonna figure out? She's been avoiding us. We can't just ask her what's wrong" Silver asked her

That's when I came up with an idea

"We could spy on her" I suggested

Everyone shot me an odd look. Blaze looked extremely disgusted with me. Blaze was about to speak, but Jaylen beat her to it

"How can we spy on her? We don't even know where she is" She stated

I thought about it for a second

"That's true, but we could wait until she leaves then follow her when she leaves" I suggested

"What if she sees us?" Charlette asked suddenly

"I'm not sure, but in that case we should try not to be noticed by her"

"This is extremely irrasponsible, Josh" Blaze said in a disgusted tone

She was giving me the death glare and that was never good

"We have to find somehow, Blaze. This is our only way of finding out" I said, trying to convince Blaze about the idea

"What if we get caught? Miracle might tell Mirage and We'll get in trouble! You already got warned once about getting in trouble and if you do, you're gonna get kicked out!" She literally almost screamed in my face

I was getting mad and I was about to lose it. I was about to run at Blaze, but Silver and Charlette each grabbed an arm and held me back.

"Josh, please calm down. This really isn't nessacary!" Charlette said

"Yeah, seriously. Calm down" Silver said

Jaylen and Jewel only glanced at us with a look of shock on their face. I took a deep breath and the pair let go of my arms

"Blaze, please help us. We're not gonna get caught, trust me" Jaylen explained to Blaze

Blaze glanced around at us for several, silent, minutes. She sighed

"Okay, I'll help, but If we get caught it's your fault" She said with her arms crossed

I smiled and looked around at everyone.

"Okay, I say we do this in pairs. We split up just in case Miracle isn't in a certain location, does that sound like a plan?" I asked everyone

They all nodded in response

"Who is everyone gonna be partnered up with?" Charlette asked with a grin

"I'll go with Jewel" I said

"Why do I have to go with you?" Jewel whined

"I can't trust you with anyone else, plus you're my sister" I responded

Jewel sighed and looked at the floor in disapointment

"I'll go with Silver" Jaylen said standing up

I glanced over at Silver. He only nodded

"Does that mean I'm with Blaze?" Charlette asked

Blaze looked over at her

"Yes, that's exactly what that means" She explained to her

"Okay, let's get started" I said

(Jaylen's point of view)

After talking about where each of us would go for our mission, we talked about a plan to keep track of Miracle. We decided to have a friend of mine watch her and tell us where she is, even though each of us were already stationed at a location. We didn't wanna start now, so we decided to wait until morning to start the plan. Miracle was acting quite strange around us lately and it didn't seem the least bit right. When we arrived at breakfast, Silver and I kept a close watch on Miracle. She was sitting by her friends.

"Who are those people that Miracle is with?" I asked my friends

"I honestly don't know, I've never seen them around here before" Blaze responded

"Are they new here?" Silver asked

"I don't think so, Mirage would of introduced him if he was" Charlette said

"Maybe they're visiting" Jewel suggested

"I doubt that, Mirage doesn't let anyone visit for that long, unless she knows them" Josh said with a sigh

Her friends seemed kinda weird to me. A majority of them were black with extremely light blue eyes, but a few of them were white with dark blue eyes. I've really never seen them around before, so the whole concept of them just showing up was messed up to me.

After breakfast, Silver and I headed to our assigned location. It was very unlikely that Miracle would show up there, but we wanted to stick to the plan.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Silver asked me in a bored tone

"No, just like the last three times you asked" I stated in a tone that sounded even more bored than Silver's

We stood watch for several minutes, that was until we heard footsteps behind us and turned around only to see the last person we expected to see

"Viper?" I said in a shocked tone

Silver only stared in horror at her

"Okay, you may think I'm here to beat you up, but you'd be wrong" She said

"Than what are you here for?" I asked her

"I heard some interesting information that you might wanna know"

I decided to listen to what she had to say

"This is completely true, right? This isn't a lie or a trick?" Silver asked Viper

She shook her head

"Yes, what I'm gonna tell you is all true" Viper explained 

"What is it?" I asked

She looked around for several seconds, probally making sure no one else was around to hear it

"It's about your friend Miracle" She said

"What about her?" Silver asked

"I discovered that Iblis has spies here and I believe that Miracle is one of them"

"Are you really sure? Do you have proof?" I asked her 

"Yes, I also have proof that her friends are also spies" She responded

"and what would that be?" I asked in response

"I heard that Iblis' spies have this charm that they're required to wear at all times. I was able to figure out what the charm looked like and from what I've seen, all of them have one"

"Are you serious?" Silver asked in shock

"Yes, all of them have one. Be careful around her, she seems really suspicous" Viper explained

I was about to speak again, but Viper ran off down the hall away from us. Silver and I glanced at eachother in shock.

"This can't be true! This has to be a lie" I said grabbing Silver's shoulders

"Calm down! You never know, this may be a lie or she may have made a mistake" Silver tried to explain to me

This was gonna be extremely hard to explain to everyone else!

**Well, that's it for this chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to have each chapter have a different point of view. Each from one of the main characters point of view. I believe that the only two main characters that haven't done that yet are Miracle and Jewel. **

**So, next chapter one part of it will be from Jewel's point of view and the other part will be from Miracle's point of view. I hope you liked it and please don't review if you don't like it, unless you have some constructive criticism. **

**Anyway, peace out people! :)**


End file.
